


It Ain't Country Without Him

by SkeletonGirl89



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: When a girl from Brantley's past breaks out in the country music scene he doesn't know what to do, let alone the fact that he's secretly been in love with her since they were both in High School.Danielle Miller has been in love with Brantley for as long as she could remember, but she's no longer the young girl that Brantley remembers.





	1. She Ain't My Girl No More

Dani met Brantley when she was just 15, at some high school in Jefferson, Georgia. She was always too shy to talk to him at first but that never stopped her from wanting him. When Brantley turned 18 things changed, he wasn’t just some boy. He was a man, he was all she ever knew she wanted.

He was untouchable to her but that never stopped her, Dani grew closer to Brantley’s mother Becky when she was still in school helping babysit Kolby after school while Becky was at work.

Becky had always been like a mom to Dani since her mom wasn’t always supportive of her decisions.

Dani stayed over at the Gilbert’s house most days during the week since her dad worked in the next town over.

_October 17_ _th_ _, 2003_

_It was around 8:30 pm on a Thursday night, Kolby was already falling asleep on the couch watching some movie with Dani sleeping on the other couch just as Brantley walked in. He looked to see Kolby on the couch sleeping before nudging him to wake up and go to bed. Kolby slowly got up without turning off the TV. Brantley turned the TV off before moving to wake up Dani but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Her blonde hair was slightly falling over her face. He lightly brushed her hair away from her face before letting himself take a good look at her face._

_No makeup, a look of peace spread over her face just before settling herself against the couch some more before Brantley picked her up and taking her to the guest bedroom that was her room even if she never liked saying it was._

_It was something Brantley liked about her, something could be her’s and she would never know it. He could be her’s if he just let himself fall for her just a little more. She was only 15 and he wanted her to be his. But he knew that she should get out of that small town and really know what life was like beyond the city limits of Jefferson, Georgia._

Dani was 23 now, no longer living in Georgia. She was sitting on a bus on the way to Nashville to perform at her first concert. She still talked to Becky and Kolby every now and then just to hear what existing or dangerous thing Brantley was doing.

In a few more hours Dani was on stage being introduced to the large crowd in Nashville.

“You ready Danielle?” The stage manager asked.

She nodded before going on stage. She walked out and stood center stage.

“What’s up y’all, My name is Danielle Miller and I am going to sing a little song to you about a very special someone from my hometown.” She said.

“She had a dead-end job at the National Bank

And a deadbeat husband who always drank

So when he didn't come home

She had the gin to thank for the tears in her eyes

So Dixie packed up and said her goodbyes

“She went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her

Flying just fast enough, to leave it all behind her

But she didn't know till she hit the road, deep in her soul

She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy

Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie

The heart of Dixie

“It's a funny thing when your world falls down

It's got a way of showing you what you're all about

Now Dixie's got her wheels pointed south

And she ain't never looking back

Nobody knew she was brave like that

“She went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her

Flying just fast enough, to leave it all behind her

But she didn't know till she hit the road, deep in her soul

She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy

Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie

The heart of Dixie

“Yeah Dixie woke up to the truth one day

Grabbed her cheap sunglasses and her lipstick case

“And she went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her

Flying just fast enough, to leave it all behind her

But she didn't know till she hit the road, deep in her soul

She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy

Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie

The heart of Dixie

“O-o-oh

The heart of Dixie

O-o-oh”

What she didn’t know was who was watching her sing. There he stood in the wings, Brantley Gilbert. Mesmerized by the girl he saw before his eyes, the girl who he saw go through braces and boys to stupid to know what was right in front of them, come to think of it, he was one of them.

And there she stood on the stage singing her little heart out.

“So this next song goes out to this guy… He wasn’t like any of those other country boys. He was bad, he was all man, but he never made the first move.” Danielle said removing her jacket.

“Boy up against the wall, looking so hot and all

Don't you see me at all, standing here looking at you?

Don't you wanna take a chance? come and ask me to dance

All you gotta do is grab my hand, just like a man's supposed to

“Don't you know the game?

Come and ask me my name

Don't make me, baby

“Don't make me make the first move

Make me walk right up to you

Don't make me put my drink down right now

Boy, just come and get me like you want to

Come and whisper something smooth

Tell me, baby

Don't make me

Don't make me make the first move

Even though I want to

“I know you see me at the corner of your eye, don't lie

You know you wanna start a conversation

Why you gotta be so shy? boy, this could be our night

Why you wanna just go and keep me waiting?

“I got the green light from my girls

They all say, "Go get 'em, girl"

Yeah, boy, don't make me

“Don't make me make the first move

Make me walk right up to you

Don't make me put my drink down right now

Boy, just come and get me like you want to

Come and whisper something smooth

Tell me, baby

Don't make me

Don't make me make the first move, 'cause I will

“That's just how much I'm into you, for real

Don't make me make the first move

“I got the green light from my girls

They all say, "Go get 'em, girl"

Yeah, boy, don't make me

“Don't make me make the first move

Make me walk right up to you

Don't make me put my drink down right now

Boy, just come and get me like you want to

Come and whisper something smooth

Tell me, baby

Don't make me

Don't make me make the first move, 'cause I will

That's just how much I'm into you, for real

Don't make me make the first move

Even though I want to

“Don't make me make the first move.” Danielle finished off the song. As Brantley stood there watching he came to think that maybe this song was about someone he knew.

Dani looked to the side of the stage to see _him_ , Brantley Keith Gilbert, the man who held her affections. Blackhat, leather jacket. Dani could feel a flush reach her cheeks just at the sight of Brantley seeing her. Like she was 16 again.

 

_June 9t_ _h_ _, 2004_

_“Happy Birthday Dani.” She head before turning around to see Brantley standing there._

_She walked up to him before reaching up to hug him, “I missed you Bran-bear.”_

_"What did I say about the nicknames Ms. Miller. You know I’m a man now. It ain’t cool to have just any girl come up to me and give me a nickname.” He said trying to act all tough._

_“I thought I wasn’t just some girl.” She said with her glasses falling forward from the bridge of her nose._

_He pushed her glasses back before saying, “Yeah, you ain’t just my girl.” he let slip out._

_Dani could feel the blush creep up,_ _**his** girl. _

Watching her on that stage, she wasn’t his girl no more, she was a woman, just like his mamma had told him.

“She’s going places, she ain’t going to be your girl forever.” He knew that his mamma was right.

Dani was always going to be his, even if he never knew it himself. She loved Brantley too much to just let him go.


	2. To Love An Outlaw

Dani finished her set, giving one final wave to the crowd before walked backstage.

“So should still I call you Dani or is it Ms. Danielle Miller now?” A voice said from behind her.

She closed her eyes taking in his voice before she felt his hands go around her waist to turn her around to look at him. She opened her eyes before turning to see his broad chest. She looked up to see his face, beard growing out, hat on backward.

“I missed you, Brantley.” She said reaching to give him a hug.

“I missed you too, Dani. My girl ain’t little no more.” He said into her hair. She pulled away to look up at him.

“No, but it’s still just Dani to you. That is if I can still call you Bran-bear.” She said pulling away from him to take a look in the mirror on the wall.

“Yeah, you can.” He said just looking at her reflection. “Mamma was right about you.”

“Right about what?” She asked.

“That you have a lot going for you. Much more than just livin’ in some small town in Georgia.” He said moving to sit down on a chair.

“That small town in Georgia is the reason that we are even friends.” She said looking at him. God, he was gorgeous.

“But you were never going to be that girl. Stay at home mom to kids, you wanted so much from what I heard you tell mamma when you were at home.” He said before she looked away from Brantley’s reflection.

“I didn’t know that you heard that. Honestly, Brantley, I didn’t know what I wanted. I guess that one thing I always wanted was a family. I never got to see mine.”

Danielle’s parents split up when she turned 17, she moved in with her dad since her mom couldn’t keep a steady job. Her dad wasn’t around once the divorce papers were signed and sent to be filed. He was always at work so Danielle moved in with Becky and Kolby.

When Dani was younger Becky would always say that Dani was going to marry one of her sons, and Becky always hoped it would be Brantley. Once Brantley left to Nashville, Becky thought she lost Dani, she would go to school, get good grades and take care of Kolby but she never really lived without Brantley in her life.

When Dani turned 19 she made the choice and moved to Nashville, half hoping to find Brantley and finally tell him about her feelings for him but ended up meeting Blake Shelton and ended up working for him until Blake heard her singing Cowboy Take Me Away by The Dixie Chicks.

Since then it’s been a wild ride for Dani, she just wishes that she could have shared all of this with Becky and Kolby. They were her family. Brantley was working on a new record but she didn’t know anything about it.

Dani quickly changed into a pair of cut off jeans and a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt that she stole from Brantley’s room when he was still living with his mom.

“How’s the record going?” She asked putting her hair up before going to remove her makeup.

He looked at her taking off her makeup. Remembering the first morning he woke up to find her in his bed with him.

 

 _October 11_ _th_ _, 2003_ (The Devil Don’t Sleep)

_It was a Saturday, the night of their school’s homecoming. Dani didn’t go, the guy who was supposed to take her stood her up. Brantley found her crying on his front porch with Dani crying into his mom’s shoulder._

_“What happened?” He asked as he got out of his truck. Dani just shook her head before Brantley had her look him. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying._

_“Dani, please baby.” He said looking into her blue eyes._

_“Jesse, left me, at my dad’s place and never came to pick me up. I walked here and saw him making out with some girl in the back of his car.” She said before Brantley pulled her into his arms._

_“Is that what guys want Brant, some girl who will just give it up.” She said as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt._

_“No baby. It’s not.” He said._

_“Can you go inside with mamma? I need to take care of something.” He said with every intention to go find that Jesse kid and beat the ever-loving shit out of him for hurting Dani._

_“Brant please don’t, just leave it.” She begged holding his hand trying to pull him inside of the house._

_It was cute, her 5’4 frame pulling his 6’ foot frame in the house by just her hands._

_He gave in and went inside before taking Dani up to his room to sleep away a ruined night. She curled up against him in one of his t-shirts, he looked at her, eyes still puffy and makeup completely smeared._

_Every part of him wanted to go find that kid and teach him a lesson. No one hurt his girl. She was beautiful and he felt that she deserved the world. He got up and walked the bathroom and took a small towel and wet it before ringing it out and took it back to his room to get rid of all the makeup on Dani’s face._

_“Bran, what are you doing?” She asked squinting her eyes shut._

_“Getting rid of all that stuff on your face.” He said running the cloth down her face to get rid of the mascara that ran from her crying._

_Once he was done Dani was sleeping, tucked into his bed, wearing his shirt, the sheets around her with her head next to his pillow._

_He dropped the towel to the floor and peeled off his shoes, shirt, and jeans before climbing into bed. He moved to hold Dani against him, thinking he would never get the chance any other way._

_He pulled the sheets over him before he felt Dani move closer to him. Her head resting against his shoulder before he pulled her closer and then put his arm around her._

_Brantley woke up the next morning to see Dani sleeping on him with their legs interlocked and her hand gripping his. He didn’t want to pull away from her but his hand was cramping up from having such a tight grip on Dani. When he pulled away Dani let out a groan and pulled the sheets away from her._

_She laid there in his t-shirt and not much else. It drove him crazy._

_He looked at her, really looked at her. She was only 15 and couldn’t look more perfect then she did right now. Laying in his bed in one of his shirts, wearing no makeup, and blissfully asleep, looking like the angel he thought she was._

_That was the moment he knew that he wanted her and that no matter what happened with them she would_ **_always_ ** _be his._

Dani and Brantley said goodbye right before she got onto her bus and drive to the next stop on her tour.

“Dani!” He called.

“Yeah, Brant.” She said.

“Do you… umm. Want to go to dinner when you get back to Nashville.” He asked taking a huge leap.

She was shocked at his offer. “Yeah sure, I’ll call you.” She said.

“Kay, baby. Make sure to call mamma when you’re in Georgia. Her and Kolby want to come see you.” he said pulling her into one last hug.

“I will Bran-bear. Goodnight.” She said reaching up and kissed Brantley on the cheek.

Brantley stood there in shock of Dani’s action. He watched her walk away and every part of him just wanted to keep her with him.

That night Dani and Brantley both couldn’t sleep. Brantley couldn’t get these lyrics out of his head.

 

"So fall when you're ready baby

Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace

I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet

Until you fall into me"

 

It was like a sick melody. All those thoughts of Dani from when they were younger.

Dani wanted this night to never end. There she sat in her bunk on the tour bus with her pen, pad, and guitar thinking about Brantley but no more than she normally did when she was writing.

 

“Sooner or later they say

That it all gets easier

Take it one tear at a time

And I'll wake up one day

To find some closure

Shining like the sunlight through the blinds

“No matter how much time may pass between us

You’ll never be more than a memory away

“ 'Cause I’ll never forget you

No, I’ll never forget you

“Whisper of the evening rain

On the bedroom window

Like the sky is missing you

The flicker of a candle flame

There’s only one shadow

Oh, but I can still see two

“No matter how much pain I have to go through

It’s better than feeling nothing for you at all

“ 'Cause I’ll never forget you

No, I’ll never forget you

“When I’m sleeping

When I’m dreaming wide awake

I got the feeling

That I’ll never get you out of my mind

“Oh and I’ll never forget you

No, I’ll never forget you (never forget you)

Never forget you, oh, oh

Never forget you”

 

Nothing with Brantley was ever a bad memory. She loved that man, outlaw and all. There was nothing that could break what they had apart. Her tour was only lasting a few more months and halfway through she was going to be in Georgia. Could time pass by any faster?


	3. Homegrown

Dani’s tour was coming to an end, late last night they finally made it to Georgia so when the bus pulled up in front of Becky’s house she used her key hoping not to wake up anyone. Becky wasn’t at work since it was Sunday the next day, so Dani put her things in Brantley’s old room before changing for bed and taking in the deep scent of Brantley’s old bed sheets.

Dani woke up the next morning to the smell of Becky cooking breakfast. Dani came downstairs to see Becky setting the table with someone who looked like Kolby Gilbert. Dani snuck up behind him before covering his eyes with her hands, “Guess who?”

“Oh, I don’t know, miss currently topping the country charts. Mamma I didn’t know Carrie Underwood was staying with us.” Kolby said before Dani removed her hands.

“Oh, very funny Kolbster. You gonna let him talk to me like that Becky?” Dani asked moving to sit next to Kolby.

“Well if y'all are gonna talk like that then none of you are getting chocolate chip pancakes.”

“But Mamma-” Kolby said.

“Come on Mamma Becky, you know I was kidden.” Dani said before Becky smiled handing Danielle a plate with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Kolby just stared at her before getting one plate with the same amount of food.

While they eat Kolby was trying to convince Dani to go 4 wheeling before her show tomorrow.

“I don’t know Kolby. My set starts at 8 tomorrow. Y’all should come, it be fun. You can sit backstage while I’m on stage.”

“I don’t know Dani, maybe Mamma can go with you,” Kolby said picking up his plate to try and get more bacon.

“What? Do you have a date or something that you’re not telling me about.” Dani said before Kolby sat down with his second helping of food.

“No. Well, it ain’t a date.” He said.

“What do you mean it’s not a date. Kolby, you’re like the little brother I’ve always wanted. Come on, what’s her name?” Dani said trying to get more information from him.

“It’s Wendy,” he said before Dani could really process the information.

“Wendy Hale?” She asked. Dani looked at Becky confused.

“Don’t look at me darlin’. I was just as confused as you when he told me two weeks ago.” Becky said.

Wendy was a year older then Kolby. She and Kolby have been friends since they were both in high school. Kolby had told Dani, Brantley, and Becky that they were nothing more than friends.

“Well, what about you miss rising country star. I see much hasn’t changed.” Kolby said looking Dani up and down. Dani sat in the kitchen wearing one of Brantley’s old shirts, a pair of shorts and her glasses since she didn’t wear contacts when she was at home.

“Not a lot. But what do you say, Mamma Becky? You want to go see me in concert?” She asked not sure what Becky would say.

“I would love to see my daughter-in-law in concert,” Becky said with a slight laugh in her voice.

“Keep wishin’ Mamma, lord knows when Brantley is finally gonna get the balls to ask Dani out,” Kolby said before Becky slapped him upside the head with a towel.

“What is he talkin’ bout?” Dani asked.

“Well that’s my cue to leave, thanks for breakfast Mamma, I’ll see you before you leave tomorrow Dani,” Kolby said kissing Dani on the forehead and giving Becky a hug.

“What did he mean Mamma Becky?” Dani asked before Becky could look down at her cup of coffee.

“You know Kolby, always joking around,” Becky said not wanting to talk about it.

“That was not Kolby joking around. Did Brantley say somethin’? Just tell me what-”

“There is a reason why I’m not tellin’ you. I don’t want for you to be waitin’ for that man you’re whole life. But, after you left for Nashville Brantley came home a few months after, lookin’ for you...”

 

_ August 20 _ _ th _ _ , 2011 _

 

_ Brantley had flown all the way from Nashville to Georgia. When he left he knew something was missing when he left, Dani. He came home to bring her to Nashville with him. He pulled up in front of his mom’s house. _

_ He took his key out of the door after unlocking it to see his mom sitting on the couch reading some book, Dani probably gave it to her to read, his girl always had her head in a book. _

_ “Hey, Mamma.” He said Becky turned around shocked to see Brantley. He’d been gone for almost a year. _

_ She got up off the couch to greet him. _

_ “How are you baby?” She asked. _

_ “I’m good, where’s Dani? I don’t see her truck parked out front.” Brantley said. _

_ “Brantley, there’s something you should know. Dani’s not here.” _

_ “What do you mean Mamma? Where is she? Is she okay?” Where was his girl? _

_ “She’s fine Brantley, she’s in Nashville.” _

_ “She’s in NASHVILLE! WHAT? Why?” _

_ “She missed you Brantley, 6 months, and it was like I didn’t practically raise that girl. She was doing crazy things baby. She wasn’t herself. So she told me she was leaving to Nashville. That Georgia wasn’t home without you here.” _

_ “I was… I was gonna take her with me. Once I was settled. She’s in that city with no one but herself. I was going to tell her that… that I was in love with her. Mamma why couldn’t she just stay in Georgia.” He stuttered out. _

_ “Baby, Georgia ain’t home for her without you there,” Becky said hugging Brantley as he started to break down. _

Dani sat there as Becky told her what happened.

“Becky, why didn’t you tell me? Tell me that Brant came lookin’ for me.” She asked.

“Because I may love my son. But baby, I only got one a’ you. No matter what that man thinks, he ain’t ready for a woman like you.” Becky said holding Danielle’s face in her hands.

“He wanted me to go get dinner with him when I came back to Nashville Mamma. I don’t know what to do?” She said putting her head in her hair.

“How about you focus on tomorrow, you can worry about Brantley when you get back to Nashville,” Becky said. She was right, she had a tour to finish. Brantley could wait until she was in Nashville again.

“Now tell me all about what’s goin’ on with you baby?” Becky asked.


	4. Human Diary

Dani had soundcheck at 4:30. Today was the first time Becky was going to hear her sing, and she wanted her to be proud of her.

Without Becky, Dani would never be the person she was today. Dani heard her phone ring just before she got off the couch.

“Hello?” She asked into the phone.

“Hey Danielle,” A familiar voice said

“Hey Blake, how are you?” She asked.

Blake was the reason that Danielle had a career. His assistant asked her to help move something and later that day she got a job. A week later Blake came into the studio and found Dani looking for someone's phone while sings Cowboy Take Me Away. He thought she had talent.

That next day Blake put her in the recording booth and hasn’t regretted it since. Take that Usher.

Blake didn’t know much about Danielle’s past, he didn’t know about Brantley or Kolby but he had talked to Becky a few times.

“So how's the writin’ comin’? You said you were having a little trouble with something.” Blake said.

Dani had called Blake about a week ago hoping he could help her with this new song she wanted to perform while she was in Georgia.

“It’s goin’ I think I finally know who it’s about.” She said.

“Is it about that boy you’re always talkin’ about? You know one day I’m gonna find out who he is and beat him up.” Blake said laughing.

“Blake no,” Dani said protesting, she didn’t need Blake finding out it was Brantley and having Brantley hurt Blake.

“Everything is fine. I got past my problem. In fact today I was gonna go work on the song. You’ll hear it today when you’re at the show.” She continued to say.

That was supposed to be a surprise.

“How did you know I was coming?” He asked.

“My manager, and Becky. She told me yesterday.” Dani said getting up before putting on a pair of shoes.

“Well tell Mamma Becky to make sure it’s a surprise next time. I’m bring a friend with me.” Blake said.

“Okay, Mamma Becky is going to be there so you can talk to her.” Dani said walking down stairs and heading towards the living room. Dani looking into the kitchen to see Becky cleaning the counter.

“I will, alright girl. I’m gonna let you go. I want to hear that next hit when I see you tonight.” Blake said.

“You will. Bye.” Dani said as she passed the couch and went into the kitchen.

“Bye Danielle.” Blake said before she hung up.

“Who was that?” Becky asked.

“Blake.” Dani said.

“Blake who, Shelton?”

“Yeah, it was.”

“Good lord, my baby knows Blake Shelton.”

“Yeah, and so does Brantley.” Dani said placing her phone on the counter before Dani got up to go to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

“Both you and that boy love to talk about each other.” Becky said.

“I know, do you think that I could take your car and go down to the old lake where Brantley and I used to hang out?” Dani asked.

“Sure baby, I just need it back by 12 so I can go into town and get somethings.”

“Becky you don’t have to get all dressed up. It’s not that type of concert."

“Well, I only get to see you live in concert for the first time once.”

“You’re right. I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get changed and then head down there. Did you see my guitar anywhere by chance? I know I drought it in with me, I just can’t find it.”

“Yeah, sweetheart I put by the front door.”

“Thank you. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

“You want somethin’ to eat before you leave?”

“I’ll just pick somethin’ up. I have this idea for a song that I want to play tonight.”

“All right baby. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Dani went upstairs to change into a loose white shirt, blue cut off shorts and a pair of Brantley’s boots that were too small on him. She got Becky’s car keys when she came downstairs, then took her guitar with her notebook inside the case ready to do some major writing.

When she got to the lake she put that car in park and got out with her guitar. Dani missed Georgia, she missed seeing Becky and Kolby almost everyday but after Brantley left she just didn’t see Georgia in the same light. Even if he was planning on moving back home at some point.

She sat down on the dock with her legs hanging off the edge. She got her guitar out and pulled the notebook out before opening it to the page she left off on. Dani had been working on this song ever since Blake had offered to sign her to the label he was working with.

It was about Brantley and how much trust she put in him. He was her Human Diary. Brantley knew everything about her. When Brantley left Dani wasn’t someone she was proud of. She hung out with the girls who used to make fun of her for liking books and wanting to stay home with Kolby and Becky.

Her “friends” always asked about Brantley and how someone like her could know him. Brantley leaving meant he didn’t just leave her, but took her heart and all of her secrets to Nashville with him. When Dani was in Nashville about a year later she saw some article saying he was dating some girl named Jana.

Dani didn’t think it would last and it didn’t. She knew Brantley too well and knew that it wouldn’t last, Bratley was all country and Jana, well she was all city. It just didn’t fit right.

Dani knew Bratley like he did her, inside and out. He knew how to make her break her walls down just for him. He knew just what she needed to get her spirits lifted after a good cry. Brantley was someone who Dani didn’t think she could really live without.

There was one Saturday morning when Dani was 17 that Brantley stormed into the bathroom after she got out of the shower and caught her in nothing but a towel.

 

_ June 12 _ _ th _ _ , 2006 _

 

_ It was a hot day and Dani had felt like there was something off all day. She decided to take a shower to try and get rid of the feeling. She had just got out of the shower when Brantley had just stormed into the bathroom looking shocked as hell to see Dani in nothing but a towel. _

_ “BRANTLEY!” Dani yelled before he could turn around. She really needed to remember to lock the door. _

_ “Sorry. I didn’t know you were home.” He said turning around but not closing the door. _

_ “Get out Brant.” She said before he closed the door and took a deep breath. He walked down stairs to see Kolby sitting on the couch. _

_ “What’d you do now?” Kolby asked. _

_ “Nothin’,” He said. _

_ “No, you obviously did somethin’. Did you piss Dani off? Does she not want to talk to you? Are you not gonna marry her any more? Because if not I’ll take her off your hands.” Kolby said. _

_ “What is it with you and older girls, go date some girl your own age. And who said I was gonna marry Dani?” _

_ “Mamma.” Kolby said. _

_ “Yeah well, Mamma don’t know everything.”  _

_ “BRANTLEY!” Dani yelled. _

_ “Go see what’s going on with your wife.” Kolby said. _

_ Brantley walked up stairs to see Dani standing in his room with her back turned to him. He walked closer to her. _

_ “What do you need baby?” _

_ “Can you zip up my dress? Becky was gonna take me to the store with her before she has to leave for work.” _

_ “Yeah sure.” Brantley said walking up behind her and pulling the zipper up on her dress. He let his hands feel the soft skin of her back. As the zipper get higher he let his eyes wander over her back to her shoulders. _

_ Brantley moved his hand to her waist and held her against him without meaning to. _

_ “Brant you can, umm let go now.” She said before he let go of her. _

It was in that moment that Dani felt the most exposed. Brantley holding her against him.

Brantley knew about the type of relationship she had with her dad. He may not have been around a lot once she got older but he never stopped wanting what was best for her. He worked two jobs just to make sure that he could provide for her.

It was hard to leave her dad, but she needed to get out of Georgia and be who she wanted to be. Going to Nashville to find Brantley was just part of the journey. It was hard to hear about what was going on with him when she wasn’t around Brantley, her Brantley. The trouble maker he was as he was growing up. How he had lied to his parents to go sing in a bar not even across town.

When Brantley was younger he had always said he wanted to perform at the Georgia theater. That was where the show was tonight, and Brantley wouldn’t be there to see it. Her first real show at home and the person who meant the most to her wouldn’t be there.

She knew that Brantley had his own life and responsibilities but sometimes she just wished to see the old Brantley again. How much he would pick on her for always having her head in a book or about how no one but her loved spending time with his mom, heck Becky thought of Dani as her daughter.

So Dani would have this song about Brantley. The crowd in that theater would know it was about Brantley maybe not literally but they sure would in spirit.

It wasn’t Brantley’s imperfections that made him who he was but it was the things he did for Dani that really mattered. She may have never liked some for the people he hung out around, and those people helped shape the man he was today but she would always love him despite her losing touch with him, him never telling her how he ‘may’ feel or anything along those lines.

Brantley wasn’t that guy, to many people. There were a few people who knew him like she did. And she wouldn’t change that or him for the world.

So in a way tonight was for Brantley, past, present or future.

Dani’s day went by pretty fast afterwards. She finished up the song, got back to Becky’s before 12pm and then around 2:30 left for soundcheck. Her first mission was to have the band learn the new song. That was always a project, the band ended up picking up the cords rather fast so they ran through it twice just to make sure it sounded right.

She only had one first concert in Georgia and she wanted it to go as smoothly as possible.

Dani got a call from Becky around 6 that she was getting ready to leave, Dani gave her directions so the stage manager would take her backstage.

It became 3o minutes to 8 all too fast. Dani was in hair and makeup just as Becky got there. The stage manager came in to tell Dani that Becky was here.

“Danielle, there is a woman here, says her name is Becky Gilbert.”

“Yeah, sure Steve. Let her in. I’m almost done.” Dani said as she zipped up her boots. Steve left the room to go get Becky.

Dani took one last look in the mirror before taking a deep breath. She looked behind her to see Becky coming through the door.

“Hey, sweetheart. You ready?” Becky asked reaching for her hand.

Dani nodded, this was it. Time to make  _ him _ proud.

“Yeah, Mamma Becky. I am.” She said smiling.

Becky held Dani’s hand all the way to the stage. Dani gave Becky one last hug before walking out on stage. Time to be Danielle Miller now.

As Dani walked out on stage she started her set with a little change in the lineup.

“Hey what’s up y’all. My name is Danielle Miller and I’m from Jefferson Georgia. So this first song I’m gonna be playing is called Human Diary and it goes out to this guy from my home town. I fell for ‘im when I was younger and I guess I still got a few things left to say to him.” Dani said into the mic.

There were few people who Dani talked to about Brantley, but Georgia was home. So it shouldn’t be so hard.

 

“You knew which parts of my body I was insecure about

You knew what I thought about all my friends when they weren't around

You knew which days I was praying, the days that I wasn't

I told you everything

 

“Cause you were my human diary

So when you left, you didn't just leave

No, you took all my my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you

Now you're with someone else

And thinking 'bout it hurts like hell

And you got all my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you

 

“You knew how to make me weak in a good way and in a bad

You knew the up's and down's in my relationship with my dad

Oh, and damn how I hate it

That you know me naked

I gave you everything

 

“Cause you were my human diary

So when you left, you didn't just leave

No, you took all my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you

Now you're with someone else

And thinking 'bout it hurts like hell

And you got all my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you

 

“Now you've got a piece of the secret parts of me

Now my secrets are in another girl's bed

 

“You were my human diary

So when you left, you didn't just leave

No, you took all my my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you

Yeah, you took all my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you, oh

 

“Yeah, you took all my secrets with you

You took all my secrets with you, oh”

 

It was like deja vu for him. There Brantley stood, side stage yet again, this time damn sure knowing who the song was about, it was about him. He was Dani’s inspiration. She wrote about him in every song, thought about him at every concert. Hell, here he stood in the Georgia theater and all Dani did was sing a song about him.

He bought her albums and listened to them, read the dedications. It was like whiplash all over again just to see her really singing in front of him, to see  _ his _ girl so strong and independent without him.

 

_ May 3 _ _ rd _ _ , 2010 _

 

_ There it was in his hands, Dani’s first album. Her picture on the cover. He was almost too scared to even open it, to listen to what,  _ **_who_ ** _ she was writing about. Was it him, some other guy who filled his place in her life. _

_ He ripped the plastic off and pulled open the Jewel case before pulling out the little book inside with the cover picture on it. Inside was more pictures of Dani, the lyrics to all the songs on the album and the most important thing, the dedication page. _

_ There it was in plain text. _

_ “This album wouldn’t be possible without the help of my manager Jenny, My dad James, The best mother figure in the world Mamma Becky, my troublemaking almost brother Kolby and the most important person who without some of these things I may not be able to say, Brantley. I don’t know what I would do without these people in my life. So, thank you for always being there when I needed you most. - Dani Miller” _

To look back on it now it made a lot of sense. Dani hadn’t written it  _ for _ anyone, but she wrote it  _ about  _ Brantley. About them, what she felt as a teenager and how much he had meant to her as she grew older and let go of the girl and became a woman. 


End file.
